The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that prints a toner image on a sheet and also to an image forming system that includes the image forming apparatus.
A known image forming apparatus can give users an incentive to use the image forming apparatus.
The image forming apparatus includes a lottery section that determines whether or not to hold a lottery drawing for a prize each time the image forming section executes a print job. The probability at which the lottery drawing is held for a print job increases for a larger number of sheets printed in the print job. When a lottery drawing is held and a win is drawn, the image forming apparatus outputs an exchange ticket for a prize.